Being Normal
by karamelkaz
Summary: This is a story about starting a normal life when your life had been some-what abnormal. After Bakugan had been wiped out, Fabia returns to earth under her sister's order. After 3 years of living on earth, Fabia, Mira, Runo, Julie and Alice form a band. Love, Tears, Action and imaginary music that will blow your MIND! That's what i'm offering! Enjoy, my friends! Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Hello guys, this is my first story. Sorry if it's terrible! Hope you all enjoy reading it! It sort of follows K-On but not completely so here goes nothing! LOL! I cant believe I wrote that! LOL!  
**

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring! RING!  
_

_'Huh?' A blue haired female thought to herself. She picked up her phone and stared at it for what felt like centuries before, eventually pressing the button which had a green house phone thing on it._

_"What the heck? Why are you phoning me at THREE in the morning, DAN?!" _

_"Sorry Fabs! But you need to come to Earth! It's important!" The Brown snob, who Fabia recognized as Daniel Kuso, said with the most annoying tone. It made Fabia feel sick._

_"Do I have any transport? NO! In case you have forgotten, Bakugan is now longer in existence! No Portal thing from them!" Fabia screamed with a single tear breaking down her cheek. She missed Bakugan so much. All of the Brawlers had gone to Earth to live a normal life however, Fabia refused and stayed on her home planet since she was a princess. _

_Dan didn't say anything, he just hung up. _

_Dan was the only one who talked to her anymore since all of her friends left and thought there was no point. Dan tried to make her come by telling her lies but she never fell for it, She wasn't that type of person. _

_-A week later-_

_Fabia's people had found a portal to Earth and Fabia's sister said that she was to go and live a normal life on Earth and not stay on her home world._

_"NOOOOOO! I WON'T LEAVE! I PROMISED THE BAKUGAN I WOULD NEVER LEAVE! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY PLACE AS PRINCESS!" Fabia Broke into tears, screaming her head off._

_-A Month later-_

_Fabia was on Earth's land. She would soon be with her old friends but what she didn't know was that her old crush now had a pretty girlfriend. She didn't know how jealous she was going to get. She didn't know that this story was about a normal life._

* * *

**_This is just the intro. It's just so it's easy to get your head around things. Kay? _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading my first ever chapter! Sorry if it's rubbish!_**


	2. Making Our Band!

Hay guys! Last time I forgot to make a Disclaimer! And my last chapter was short. No, scratch that, It was VERY, VERY, VERY long. No, kidding, it was very, very, very short and I am very sorry! I shall upload when I can and at **LEAST** once a week. Swearing shall be more mild as I read something horrible about a kid who people always swore at and now because of it, he broke the law and is now in prison! Sad, right?

And a huge thank you to Blackmailer and a guest! My first two reviews!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any sort of Anime! If I did thing's wouldn't be like they are but I do own Charlotte. To find out who she is, READ! Anyway, lets begin!**

* * *

**-3 years later-**

**Fabia's POV**

"Fuck off!" Shun spat out at Dan.

Shun: Rude, Mean, Fast, Selfish, Quiet unless he is swearing.

"Shun, stop swearing 24/7!" Dan said to Shun. Dan was always hurt by Shun when he swore at him, babyish right?

Dan: Stupid, Snob, Slow, Fat, Moron, Loser, Dumb, Idiot, Slob, and a huge pest.

How can those two be best friends?

"Make me, you basted!" Shun Yelled at Dan with a tiny smile showing.

He must love being a dick. I don't know why I hang around these people. These people meaning: Dan, Shun, Ace, Baron, Jake, Marucho, Mira, Runo, Alice and Julie. Think I forgot Ren? No, I like Ren and yes I mean in a crush way. I can never tell him though because he has a girlfriend who he really, really, really, really, really, really loves. Personally, I hate her. She is a bitch and I probably just think that because she is going out with Ren. Yes, that is the only reason why.

"Hay Fabia!" I heard a horrible voice say. _**Her **_voice say.

"Hello Bit- I mean Charlotte!" I said forcing a make smile at the end.

**[A/N: Charlotte is my character]**

**Charlotte's POV**

"Hello Bit- I mean Charlotte!' Fabia said with a totally fake looking smile at the end.

What was her problem? Why does she hate me?

"Are you signing up for an after-school activity, then?" I asked her as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah, we haft too! Are you dumb or something?" Fabia spoke coldly turning her head as Ren slowly put an arm around my waist.

"Hay beautiful!" He whispered coolly.

**Fabia's POV**

Bitch. Bitch. BITCH!

Ren slowly put his arm around her waist. I couldn't bear the pain so I turned away. He whispered something to her but I couldn't quite catch it.

But back to her question, WHAT in the world was I signing up for?! I didn't even know what and today was the deadline for bringing in forms. If we didn't we would haft to go to study club. BORING! I hate studying and to make it even worse, it was every day after school and sometimes on the weekends! Yes, School is cruel!

"Hay to you to!" Charlotte's loud voice filled my ears. I stud up and walked away. I wasn't in the mood for her.

**- With Alice, Runo, Julie and Mira -**

**Julie's POV**

"So guys like, I heard that instead of doing an after-school club, you could totally like start a band so what i'm trying to say i-" I started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"NO!" Runo hissed.

"But-"

"N and O spells NO!" Runo stated as her answer. It was the wrong answer for my liking. So...

"Like what if I tell Dan that you totally like him if you don't join?"

Runo blushed. This meant victory! YAY! I'll go shopping for a 'YAY' party!

"Okay, if Runo's doing it, I will do it" Mira said giving her answer knowing that if she didn't say yes, Ace would find out she liked him by me telling him. Yes, I know, I'm cruel.

"Okay, just because everyone else is doing it and shouldn't we invite Fabia and Charlotte?" Alice asked.

"Like Totally! But Fabia totally won't join if Charlotte is. Like no matter what bribe I totally can come up with. And Charlotte looks totally fake! So we like totally should ask Fabia but like totally not Charlotte because she is like totally fake. OMG! That is like totally the second time I've said that so i'll totally say it again. Charlotte is like totally Fake!" I answered.

**Mira's POV**

That's rich coming from her! Julie is the most 'Totally' Fake person I know.

Fabia just walked in.

"Hay Fabs! Wanna join our band instead of an after-school activity?" I asked her.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I'm saved! Wait, Is Charlotte doing it?" Fabia's emotion went down as she said her last word of her last sentence.

"Like totally no!" Julie said as girly as usual.

So know we just have to sign a stupid for then it's complete and we are our schools girl band!

* * *

**So guys, did you enjoy my first REAL chapter. I made it much longer. Don't you think. Oh and yeah, What do you think the band should be called? Answer within a week and 3 days and i'll choose a name! So the 26th of August is the deadline but don't get me wrong, I shall be uploading in that space of time!**

**Bye guys and thanks to everyone who has or will review! I love you all!**


	3. Ace is a heart Breaker!

**Hi guys! Sup?!**

**Sorry I haven't been writing but i'm moving house! And school! And from north to south but I am on the same world and even on the same side of Earth. And, of course, in weather-changing-every-second England! Yeah, I get side tracked. Just bear with me! **

**Band names so far are: Love rocket, I.L.R, Dark angels, White angels (To blackmailer: Love the name and what about Pure angels?) and hi-5.**

**By the way, love them all! And yes there shall be NameXName! It's getting there, so give me a break! It so hard to chose the names! AGRH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anime! How sad! But if I did the anime would suck because it would be my creation! :( SAD FACE ):**

* * *

**No-ones POV**

"Girls, are you sure?" A woman with long blonde hair asked two blue haired girls, two brown haired teens and a finale white haired female.

"Yes, we are sure!" A Brunette who was known as Mira stated. **  
**

The Blonde haired teacher slammed the forms onto her desk. As she did, air filled Mira's and Fabia's nostrils as they were the closest to pile of crushed tree.

"Sign these then!" Her cold voice snapped at the girls. She was colder then Shun no matter how unbelievable that was. All the girls shivered. Mira swore she could see some sort of black cloud around her teacher as though she was wearing amour of energy.

**-Later on-**

**Mira's POV**

We had all had signed the forms and were ready to start playing except the fact that we didn't know who's playing what and no band name! I had been silent since Miss Torian had put the forms on her desk. Yes, I was scared of here like you wouldn't believe. She had this strange affect on me and it wouldn't go away until a month or two.

"Hay, Mira! Wanna go out?" another fanboy asked me.

My answer was no but I still didn't say a thing. Oh, Ace! Ask me out at some point so I don't haft to live with these fanboys! PLEASE! Wha...WHAT?! I don't even like him. Okay maybe a bit. Oh what am I saying, I love Ace Grit! I am madly in love with him and I can't hide that fact for much longer. But Ace is one of the school's Playboy. He would cheat on me every day and I would get mad and try to pound him and well, that wouldn't go well.

"No, she doesn't! Leave her alone!" Ace said clearly annoyed of the ever lasting loads of fanboys and girls.

"Ace, it's okay!" I said to him. I finally spoke because of Ace!

"No, it's not so don't blab on!" Ace half yelled, half spoke his last sentence.

I was hurt by it. I was hurt by Ace. Yes, he may of defended me but not even I couldn't her all the girls gossiping about who we were obviously going out.

"But-"

"For fuck sake, Mira! Don't start talking again! I was enjoying my peace! But you haft to talk!" Ace screamed and interrupted me.

He was mad because I spoke. Tears started to roll down my cheek. I couldn't handle it so I ran out of the dinner hall.

**Ace's POV**

What's with her? Don't know, Don't care. Okay maybe I do. Yes I do! Shit! Should I run after her?! Wait...why? Why do I care? Why should I run after her?

"Like hay Card-boy! So how like totally are you because you like totally made like my best friends totally cry?!"

Julie's annoying voice screeched into my head through my ears. Wait...WHAT?! I made her cry? Wait...who? Is it really Mira? Julie didn't say who!

"And for your tiny, little, pea-sized brain, she's talking about Mira." Runo's annoying but smart voice said. She had been listening to my CONVOW!

**[A/N: Convow means conversation in Ace, Dan, Baron and Ren's un-complicated vocabulary] **

* * *

**Short: Because I have stuff to do such as packing! YAY! Note the fact that i'm not really happy about that. Well see ya!**

**Oh good, WAIT**

**I should be starting another story soon. Well actually more near Christmas. It was made very shortly by a friend. I am going to re-write the story but it will probably be a Christmas one-shot. And I am not writing anything other then "Being normal" until my birthday, the 7th of January next year! Oh and The other story I was talking about!**


End file.
